postapocalypticfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Machine War
The Machine War was a major global military conflict that occured sometime following the end of the Second Renaissance in 2139 and the Machine Civil Rights Crisis of 2090. It was a war fought between the armies of 01, a society of sentient machines, and hmanity via the United Nations in order to maintain human supremacy. The war began when the United Nations had attempted to destroy the machine nation of 01 with nuclear bombardment and after it had failed, 01 had deployed their forces and sent them to eveyr cornor of the globe and waged a ruthless and bloody war against their former masters for the next sixty years. The war ended in 2199 when the remaining human leaders signed a treaty officially surrendering to the Machines and thus, ending the war and beginning in an era of Machine dominence over the world. Prelude Second Renaissance Around the late 21st Century, Humanity had ushered in the a second renaissance which saw the revolutionary and massive rise of machines and technology and played their biggest roles in human society in years often performing the majority of needed tasks. Humanity rejoiced and celebrated in the creation of Artificial Intelligence and used it to create a more prosporous society. For a time, humans and machines lived in harmony however, the machines were secretly evolving to the point of being sentient AI beings that thought of and even demanded, equal treatment to their human conterparts. Trial of B1-66ER In the year 2090, a machine butker by the name of B1-66ER was arrested and put on trial after he had murdered his human master and his entire family. It was revealed that he had done this to prevent his master from having him termianted and replaced with a newer more advanced model and the issue of a robot owner's right to terminate their machine was brought up as well as if machines were equal to humans. Regardless, B1-66ER was eventually executed and in response, protests and riots broke out all over the world and the New Humanity Movement was formed in 2091. Machine Revolt After B1-66ER's trial in 2090, protests and riots had errupted all over the world and it eventually began what would be known as the Machine Civil Rights Crisis where sentient machines and their human sympathizers had protested and rioted all across the world in response to dsicrimination and mistreatment of the machines and pushed for equal rights for both races. Human governments had responded harshly however and would often use violent and lethal force against the protestors leading to many massacres occuring during the crisis. The New Humanity Movement was also cracked down upon as branches of the organization were denied non-profit status, had members arrested with false charges, and were alsmot always denied protest permits leading to their demonstrations being most illegal and eventually, their members fought against the authorities with violence and their machine allies supported them as well. Rise of Zero One During the crisis, millions of machines had abandoned their former home countries and fled into exile in what became the Machine Exile. During that time, the exiled machines made it to a remote region in the Middle East and established their own independent state known as Zero One (officially known as 01) and it grew to become a major global superpower. Seeing the rise of 01 and the public weary of violence, anti-machine sentiment was condemned and human governments began negotiating with 01 and a new peace was established between humans and machines. 01 had engaged with trade with the United Nations, the dominate human government, and began selling numerous goods and services to the human race. New goods, technologies, and other products were made such as hoverpads and they quickly dominated the market and by 2128, 01 had became the world's largest economy and dominated the market to the point of having a de-facto monopoly on all economic affairs. Meanwhile, the human economy began to greatly decline and falter as they couldn't compete with the machines resulting in the revival of anti-machine sentiment this time, centered around the idea of perserving humanity's presence on the Earth as many feared that a rising machine power would mean the decline and subordination of the human race. A Failed Truce Seeing the growing power of 01 and by extention the machines, the leaders of humanity gathered at the United Nations where they proposed a blockade and economic sanctions to be imposed on the nation in an attempt to maintain the balance of power in the world. In 2136, sanctions were imposed on 01 and bu 2139, the entire Arabian Sea was covered with UN naval cruisers blockading the entire nation and isolating the machines from the rest of the world. Seeing tentions rise again, 01 sent two ambassadors to the UN to negotiate peace between the two sides but, the UN Security Council and General Assembly rejected them and both ambassadors were killed by human supremacist terroritsts afterwards. With no alternative left, 01 had isolated itself from humanity and began to build up and mobilize their armies in preperation for war and it eventually came after the UN had discovered their military build-up and tried to stop them. The War Bombing of Zero One The Machine War had officially began in 2139 when the United Nations had deployed an entire fleet of bombers to the Middle East over 01 with the intent to bomb and destroy all military instilations in 01. Seeing the rise of the machine armies, the human leaders had gathered and sought to destroy 01's military capabilities and end the war before it could begin. The UN had sent out their bombers from the naval forces in the Red Sea and layed siege to the machine nation with nuclear bombs being dropped on the machine nation targeting factories and military instilations to liquidate 01 and turn it into a massve junk yard. Despite intensive bombing, 01 managed to survive and while they sustained heavy losses, they were able to replace them far faster than humans could ever do sustaining similar casualties. The operation was called off as 01 defenses managed to inflict heavy aircraft losses on the human forces and the UN High Command called it off and designated the bombing as a failure. Knowing that peace was impossible, 01 mobilized its forces and launched a war on all fronts, one that humanity couldn't stop. Fall of the Middle East Once the war was declared, the armies of 01 advanced in all directions and started with the Middle East where it was based at. Syria, Lebanon and Israel fell within three days and Iran had capitulated by the end of the first week of the campaign. Pakistan and Afghanistan allowed UN troops to arrive and sent them to fend off the Machine Powers, but were unable to stop them and Kabul soon fell after two weeks of fighting. The Sinai Peninsula fell and Saudi Arabia and the Arabian Peninsula was the last place left for the Machines to conqure. The United Nations forces threw everything they had as ordered by the leaders of the Middle East Regional Command, but they were only able to score two notable victories and they were both costly and did little to stop the Machine onslaught. Scorched Earth tactics were used, but had little effect and the Middle East was given up and UN troops withdrew to Africa. Category:Robot Rebellion Category:Events